Over the past few years, there has been increased demand for portable computers, especially in light of their enhanced data processing functionality. Operating from either external or portable power sources, conventional portable computers feature a liquid crystal display (LCD) connected to and mounted on a body case with an integrated keyboard.
According to one type of conventional portable computer, the LCD is rotationally attached to the body case along a vertical axis of rotation. As a result, the computer can generally operate either as a tablet computer when the LCD is positioned directly above the body case or as a laptop computer when the LCD is rotated and offset from the body case.
As shown, this conventional portable computer fails to provide any pointing device that enables omni-directional movement of a pointer. Even if a pointing device were ever deployed into the portable computer with this architecture, it would be completely hidden when the portable computer is used as a tablet computer. Rather, in order to use the pointing device, the portable computer would need to be situated as a laptop computer with the keyboard uncovered as well.
According to another type of conventional portable computer, the LCD is attached to the body case by mechanical guides. These guides are positioned on opposite sides of the body case and are in contact with the edges of the LCD. When laterally moved along these guides, the LCD remains generally in parallel with the body case. Alternatively, a topside of the LCD may be raised as the bottom side of the LCD is moved within the mechanical guides.
Similarly, this conventional portable computer features maneuver buttons that provide limited input for scrolling through data. These maneuver buttons appear to refresh the displayed page and do not constitute a pointing device adapted for omni-directional, continuous movement of the pointer.